Project Royalty Codes/Book One:Inception
Canvas 1 | Project Royalty Code: Inception Part 1 "Quote" - whoever to whoever Inception is the first book for the Project Apparatus series by Mathemagical. It tells a story told by the perspective of Anna Altaier about how she, a normal teenage girl, discovers the world that she was already part of which she didn't know before. She wasn't only able to discover this world of supernatural creatures but as well as entering through a world full of puzzles and mysteries shrouding reality wherein nothing is ever as it seems---like it always is. Inception is a book for science fiction geeks, paranormal crazies and thriller/mystery nerds. It is set slightly in a future United States of America and slightly futuristic world (in future books) with slight improvements of technology and new discoveries but present organizations such as NSA, NASA, Noetic Science Institude (examples) are also included in the series since not much was changed. Supernatural creatures are as well clashed with science so you'll be able to mee thet living dead, vampires, Grim, and the like. And some spice to keep you guessing with thrills and mystery, wrong turns, near-death situations, exploding ending and all that. Because when you thought it is plain, there's something peculiar behind it. Because---the deluxe---nothing is ever as it seems. Book Name: Inception Series Name: Project Royalty Code Genre/Category: Science Fiction and Paranormal Formulated Last: July (I think) 2013 Tags: royalty identity clues social classes thriller mystery action horror graveyards undead sorcerers werewolves vampires ghosts Summary: working on it (I don't like writing short XP) Synopsis When Anna Altaier was invited to a Halloween party at the Institute, it didn't turn out the way she expects it to be---it’s even worse. It turned out to be more of an investigation by the Agents in hopes that she might be found guilty of the death of the last Aegis---which she never even heard about. Luckily, one of the Agents knew she was innocent yet forced her to choose: stay and reason or escape, risking found guilty. Anna hoped it was wise to jump off a building. While on the run to prove her innocence and worth in the guild, Anna was able to bump into long-lost allies, forge an unlikely friendship with an enemy and unravel shocking truths from enigmas of puzzles and codes, so powerful that could cripple the government’s stand. As ordinary and harmless as she is, why would the Nightshades, the mass serial killers of ancient bloodlines, be attacking her when she has neither Blood Mark nor clusteral allegiance? As Anna delves deeper into the world she had forgotten, she finds out she’s not only risking her life to decode forgotten secrets but as well as to find out who she is with no turning back. And as small fragments were fixed, she discovers she has something everyone didn’t know---something that the Nightshades wanted from her---and surprisingly, even herself. Themes and Colors Themes and Colors: The story revolves around and was inspired by many classic tales of old. When a painter paints with his brush, he sees things what others don't like how he paints an abstract artwork. "Perhaps you should ask an artist to explain his art or a poet to explain his poem," quotes the god of poetry, Apollo in the Titan's Curse. From a viewer's point of view, they gain various opinions, guesses and ideas but to the artist, it's different. Only he knows. When the painter applies different shades of color in his abstract, it provides full impact and pleasure to the eyes of the viewer and realizes how beautiful his masterpiece were, yet doesn't know what it means. Everything is encrypted in mysteries unless when told directly, which annihilates thrill. The story, narrated by the young girl, is weaved into different strands of colors. It tells the readers how the girl, Anna, who wished she never saw it happen, was forced to believe that it is all true and that she cannot escape the threats and secrets laid before her, how cruel things would get as she journeys on among the different clusters. Upon knowing that her memory was corrupted by some sort of serum, many creatures of her world are targeting her to something only she knew and she alone. The Nightshades, the most cruelest and vicious clan when it comes to execution, are also after her---probably for blood or information. The Nightshades would do anything to extract information from her---like what they did to the last Aegis. If she wouldn't cooperate, Anna knows that they'll target the ones she hold most dear. The theme and colors can be found everywhere in the book once read (I don't have time to write yet) especially on the later chapters. The idea of putting in royalty is to mix some fairytale into a dumb, boring paranormal-sci-fi however, fantasy is not present. Neither magical powers but supernatural powers with scientific explanation and possible enough to happen when honed and such like that. Going back to the story, one part which is vital to the prequels (yep, there would be if I'm in the mood or if I have time) includes a "fairytale" story about the Royalties of the Shadow Realm, the world in parallel with ours that is engulfed in darkness and monsters you'd usually hear in stories. These Royalties rule over the monsters, undead and demons but only the King or Queen are able to lord them over while the princes and princesses have no power over them, thus, they are prone to be attacked and killed. Their conditions will grow worse once the King or Queen with Royal Blood disappears from the world because no one will be at their aid or side. And this is the time when monsters usually attack them for their blood which, when slain, grants them invincible powers---making them the most powerful being in the world. And this is the time, as well, when the royalties had to fight over to the death for the throne in order to be immune from the monsters. That particular part was actually banned and prohibited during the 1940's when the narrator of the historic prequel had abolished that custom (spoiler!) however, it had risen again for there were three royalties recorded in history that were slain for their blood. One murderer hadn't drunk the blood since he was killed as well by the royalty. Another murderer had drunk but was killed while he was in the Resurgence stage. And the last one had fully garnered the price and the inhabitants of the Shadow Realm suffered the consequences. Luckily, on another prequel (hopefully), he was put to a stop and all that. At that time, there were still no killing thing. It rose again in years after the present and until the current time of the series. As you can tell, there would be lessons about family and as well as identity (her real memory was corrupted) and many virtues you will be asked to search once the book is written and done (because I am a Roman Catholic). And the rest is for you to find out... Characters and Cast List Characters and Cast List: Who will be the actors and actresses for the book? Actually, this is just, like I said before, temporary and is subject to change without further notice. In fact, I don't even like to have actors and actresses if it was ever picked for a film (which is unlikely). If it has to be, I prefer to have cartoons, though XP Unknown as Anna Altaier Unknownas Elyon Feritaille Unknown as River Weinhold Unknown as Francis McLaird Unknown as Susan McLaird Unknown as Paris Heirelight Unknown as Mexico Heirelight Unknown as Adriane Altaier Unknown as Ludwig Altaier Unknown as Veronica Winstrate Unknown as Last Aegis Unknown as Washington Unknown as Jezebel La Vern But who on earth are these people? Here's another spoiler tidbit: Anna Altaier - Elyon Feritaille - River Weinhold - Francis McLaird - Susan McLaird - Paris Heirelight - Mexico Heirelight - Adriane Altaier - Ludwig Altaier - Veronica Winstrate - Last Aegis - Washington - Jezebel La Vern - 'Canvas 1 | Project Apparatus: Inception Part 2' "Quote" - whoever to whoever Behind the Scape Behind the Masterpiece My Say Essay Trivia Prologue Category:Project Royalty Code Category:Needs Work Category:Uncoded